


Gratefulness

by pameytilla



Series: 2017 Winter Holidays! [5]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Summary is terrible.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: Short slice on Jake and Amy.





	Gratefulness

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is terrible.  
> Don’t own b99. Also I’m not American so I’ve not seen the new season yet. Yet. 
> 
> Word prompt: greatful (A creative title, I know!!!!)
> 
> Also this is short. Really short.

Grateful (Brooklyn 99 jake/Amy) Gratefulness

Sometimes he’d wake up before her, sometimes accidentally, sometimes on purpose. When that happens he watches her sleep, inhaling and exhaling evenly; her features relaxed.  
He looks at her in that small window of time and he still can’t believe how lucky he is. How lucky he is to have her in his life, to wake up every morning and see her. (How lucky he is to have married his best friend.) 

Jake imagines that if Amy were awake she’d tease him for being creepy, and maybe it is a little creepy, but he imagines that she’d laugh afterwards and kiss him. Properly. On the lips.  
Before she fully wakes up, her eyes flutter a little. “Hey,” she says, smiling at him in a way that makes him melt on the inside.  
“Hey.” He says back.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @rd-robins


End file.
